


Feverish wound

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Serana…” The Dragonborn muttered before letting herself fall to her knees beside her vampire. The other girl’s body was convulsing, and her skin was impossibly pale, even more than it usually was, in comparison to her entire torso, which was covered by blood. The iron scent burnt the grieving Dragonborn’s nostrils, but she only choked on her own breath.ORPained memories soon ensue from a slip-up from both the Dragonborn and Serana.





	Feverish wound

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write anything Skyrim related, so please, don't examine this fanfic too closely since I've never played Skyrim in English and I may not be precisely good at writing for this particular game.

Returning to Helgen, albeit to eliminate a group of bandits that had settled there and tended to wreak havoc in Falkreath Hold from time to time, stirred something within the Dragonborn’s stomach. Something tragic was bound to happen once they entered the once abandoned and ruined place, it was something that Sylva could feel like a lingering warning roaming throughout her entire being, yet she was unaware of what was going to occur.

The blonde Nord snapped back to reality when she felt a soft hand cupping her left cheek, which she soon identified as Serana’s. Her lover, her companion, her everything; had positioned herself right in front of Sylva, eyeing her with sweet concern and worry as she tried to decipher what was going on within her beloved’s head. “Are you alright? I know that it’s difficult to go back to a place you hold nothing but bitter memories and remorse…”

Sylva lowered the mask of her Shrouded Cowl and smiled. “Yes, now I am, thank you. Come on, let’s finish this errand quickly so that we can return home as soon as possible.” Upon hearing the reply, Serana grinned, her fangs coming into view.

The Dragonborn gave Serana’s hood a little tug gently, affection hidden yet evident underneath the action, before giving her girlfriend a quick, tender kiss. When they parted, Sylva turned around as Serana blushed ever so slightly in spite of her unbeating heart that always seemed to come back to life, roaring as it did, whenever her brave Dovahkiin was near.

“Remember, try to stay away from the enemies now that the Sun is at its peak.” Sylva reminded her before opening the grand door slowly, bow already in hand. The vampire couldn’t help but huff under her breath, knowing that despite being weakened by the Sun, a bunch of bandits couldn’t, and wouldn’t, harm her greatly.

Before Serana could even come up with a snarky reply as she was used to, Sylva was already shooting an ebony arrow to a bandit who was sitting down near the entrance and humming something. The shot was flawless, the arrow bore into his skull effortlessly, ending the bandit before he could utter a single sound. Smirking cockily, Sylva nodded forward, wordlessly telling Serana to advance.

Despite her eye roll, Serana chuckled once before drawing her Elven dagger and materializing a dark red orb over her right hand as she, crouching, approached her girlfriend. She didn't feel the need to revive the fallen bandit albeit for some minutes, so the vampire walked past him with a new target in mind: another bandit that was busy forging something in the interior of a faux hut.

Even though she wasn't part of the Dark Brotherhood as Sylva was, Serana was quite skilled with a dagger, especially when she needed to use it in order to slice someone's neck and kill them sneakily and silently. So, when she was behind the woman, a dark elf who wasn't precisely tall, she found  easy the motion of grabbing her by the jaw, pulling her down and slicing her throat, all in a split moment.

Turning around to see how her Dovahkiin was doing, Serana saw how a well armed bandit marauder approached the Nord from behind as the Dragonborn fought back a bandit thug. The vampire tsk’d before sheathing her dagger and summoning destruction magic on her free hand.

“Yol toor shul!” The Dragonborn exclaimed before exhaling fire from her mouth because of the Shout. The thug opened her eyes, shocked and scared, and braced herself for the impact that ended up consuming her alive and killing her on the spot. Sylva smirked, but when she heard the familiar sound of an icicle being shot drawing near to where she was, she jumped away and turned around, just to see how a bandit marauder was pierced by Serana’s magic.

Before she could even grab her Daedric large sword properly with both hands, a second icicle bore into the bandits head, making her lose balance as she cursed. Sylva took advantage of that and charged forward, impaling the bandit with the large sword and piercing her torso despite the Elven armor the bandit wore.

“Hah, you’re welcome.” Serana said, a cocky smirk plastered on her face. Sylva, huffing, retrieved her long sword from the marauder’s corpse, before tilting her head to the left, where Serana was.

The entire world slowed down for the Dragonborn when she saw a bandit outlaw approaching Serana from behind with shaky legs, obviously scared of them since they had ended with the rest of her gang. All she could do was to scream in order to warn her girlfriend, but even that seemed useless.

“Watch out!” Sylva screamed, what made Serana turn around quickly only to be thrown down to the floor by the bandit and his Orcish shield.

Sylva couldn’t Shout again, she needed to recover from the Fire Breath she had just used, and much less could she shoot an arrow towards the bandit when the only thing she had on her hands was the daedric longsword. So, when the bandit threw away the shield and drew an Elven battleaxe from his back and buried it on Serana’s torso, the blonde Nord could only scream in rage before sprinting towards the bandit.

The bandit outlaw didn’t have enough time to pick up the battleaxe from Serana’s body before the Dragonborn attacked and executed him mercilessly separating his head from the rest of the body.

As worried blue eyes met panicked golden ones, Sylva realized that _that_ was the cause of her unease moments prior. The Dragonborn was having a hunch that she had completely ignored, and the outcome of the battle had been the consequence of that mistake.

Further realization struck her when Serana’s wound didn’t begin to heal even though the deceased bandit’s weapon was still piercing through her flesh: it was daytime, and vampires couldn’t regenerate during daytime. How could have she forgotten about that? She had warned Serana about that exact same thing when they were outside.

“Serana…” The Dragonborn muttered before letting herself fall to her knees beside her vampire. The other girl’s body was convulsing, and her skin was impossibly pale, even more than it usually was, in comparison to her entire torso, which was covered by blood. The iron scent burnt the grieving Dragonborn’s nostrils, but she only choked on her own breath.

Standing up quicker than ever before, she sheathed her longsword, retrieved the Elven battleaxe from her body and picked her up bridal style in between apologies. The Lakeview Manor wasn’t that far away, if she sprinted all the way she could get there and treat Serana’s gruesome wound before the vampire bled out entirely and abandoned the land of the living again, yet to stay in the Void once and for all.

“Heh, guess I was too cocky and careless, huh?” Serana muttered before coughing blood. The pain and blood loss were enough to make the daughter of Coldharbour faint, which alarmed even further the already panicking Dovahkiin.

Sylva didn’t stop to think twice and started running towards her manor. as quickly as possible, holding on to Serana’s body for dear life.


End file.
